El primer chocolate
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: El pequeño ojirubí no iba a permitir que la oportunidad se le escapara. Ese día de San Valentín, le entregaría su chocolate al niño ojiazul de quien se había enamorado. One-shot Seto/Yami


**El primer chocolate**

-Conozco un lugar donde venden los mejores chocolates suizos…- El salón de clases retumbaba con las voces altas de los niños, en especial de las niñas quienes en ese momento se encontraban reunidas en distintos grupos de amistad, hablando emocionadamente sobre lo que sucedería el día siguiente.

El catorce de febrero, día de San Valentín, estaba a tan solo horas de acontecer. Por supuesto, según la tradición japonesa, eran las niñas quien regalaban chocolates a sus amistades, familiares, pero sobretodo, a un posible futuro novio. Aunque el salón era uno de escuela, donde se encontraban niños de una edad promedio de ocho años, el tema del noviazgo ya era algo común. En la inocencia de la niñez, las pequeñas mujeres buscaban al príncipe perfecto, como aquel que veían en las películas y leían en los cuentos de hadas.

Y para muchas, ese príncipe era uno solo.

-¡Es tan lindo!-

-Pero el año pasado no devolvió el regalo en el Día Blanco a ninguna de las que le dieron chocolates-

-Seguramente solo le devolverá el regalo a su verdadero Valentín-

-¡Ay, que romántico!-

La ausencia de la profesora, quien había salido por unos instantes, fue aprovechada por las niñas para comentar sobre el día que se avecinaba, y sobre aquel a quien le darían su regalo de San Valentín.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los escritorios, se encontraba un niño de grandes ojos carmesí y cabellos tricolores. Varios mechones rubios caían alrededor de su rostro redondeado. Sus pequeñas manos sostenían el borde del pupitre, mientras que su atención se posaba sobre uno de sus compañeros. Un niño que se encontraba tres asientos más adelante, en la fila a su derecha. Desde su posición solo podía mirar la mitad del libro que tenía el niño sobre el escritorio, su espalda cubierta por el uniforme azul, y los cabellos castaños que se notaban sedosos.

Casi todas las niñas de la clase querían llamar la atención de aquel chico que leía. Y claramente, sería él quien recibiría la mayor cantidad de chocolates al día siguiente, tal y como había sucedido el año anterior.

El nombre del niño era Seto Kaiba. Heredero del imperio empresarial Kaiba, era quizás el estudiante más popular de todo el instituto, y el más millonario también. A pesar de su corta edad, el niño ya se comportaba casi como un empresario, su carácter frío chocando irremediablemente con la inocencia de los demás niños. Por ello, el castaño era solitario, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera popular entre las niñas. Y entre los niños, o al menos en uno de ellos.

El chico de ojos carmesí, cuyo nombre era Yami Motou, era quizás el estudiante más pobre de toda la escuela. Estudiando en aquel costoso instituto gracias a una beca, no provenía de familia poderosa ni adinerada, a diferencia de sus demás compañeros. No viajaba a la escuela en limosina, sino que iba y volvía caminando. Era solitario pues su estilo de vida era distinto en demasía al de los demás niños que allí estudiaban. Sentándose siempre en la esquina del salón, solía pasar desapercibido.

Pero desde el primer día de escuela, una sola persona había llamado su atención. El niño castaño de hermosos ojos azules.

Inicialmente pensó que lo que sentía hacia el chico era admiración. El ojiazul ciertamente era una persona digna de admirar; la forma en la que se manejaba, su manera formal y a veces tosca de hablar, su gran inteligencia. Cualquiera sentiría envidia de alguien como él. Sin embargo, pronto supo que su admiración iba más allá. No eran simplemente deseos de ser como él, de tener lo que él tenía. De hecho, supo fácilmente que no era eso lo quería. El niño ojiazul le atraía como a las niñas que en ese momento hablaban del tan ansiado Día de San Valentín. No sabía si estaba mal, pero lo que sentía era lo mismo que imaginaba sentían las princesas de los cuentos de hadas al encontrar al príncipe. Como si en su mundo solo existiera esa persona. Y cada vez que lo veía, su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Y el revoloteo, como mariposas en su estómago, era perceptible.

Se imaginaba a sí mismo caminando de la mano con el niño ojiazul, quizás yendo al parque, o a alguna feria. O a la biblioteca, que según sabía era uno de los lugares favoritos del castaño. No le importaría sentarse a leer esos libros aburridos que no tenían dibujos, si lo hacía al lado del ojiazul.

Por supuesto, no había tenido la valentía de siquiera hablarle al castaño. Las únicas palabras que le había dirigido, fueron aquellas necesarias para poder terminar un trabajo grupal, cuando tuvo la suerte de que el profesor le asignara el mismo grupo que al ojiazul.

-Por favor, guarden silencio. Vamos a seguir con la clase- No prestó demasiada atención a lo que la profesora, quien había finalmente regresado, decía. Solamente podía pensar en lo que haría esa tarde.

Esta vez, iba a atreverse. Era la mejor oportunidad que tenía. El San Valentín era la excusa perfecta para acercarse al ojiazul. Ya había estado preparándose para ese día, ahorrando el dinero que su madre le daba para el almuerzo, aunque tuviera que pasar todo el día sin comer.

Sabía que no podía comprar chocolates, pues no le alcanzaría con lo poco que había ahorrado. Por ello, iría esa tarde al supermercado a comprar los ingredientes para hacer su propio chocolate. Sabía que no podía hacer muchos, pues debía gastar la menor cantidad de dinero en los ingredientes, por lo que no podría comprar en grandes cantidades.

Su madre trabajaría toda esa tarde, por lo que la cocina era toda suya.

Y al día siguiente, sin importar lo que sucediera, le daría su regalo al ojiazul. Aunque los nervios eran grandes, y temía que el castaño lo rechazara con palabras hirientes, estaba determinado a hacerlo. Era muy posible que el chico no devolviera el regalo en el Día Blanco, así como nunca lo hacía con las demás niñas que le daban regalos. Pero por lo menos, estaría conforme de que lo había intentado.

Y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente, y que el rechazo no doliera tanto.

-.-.-.-.-

_Añadir el cacao y mezclar hasta que se unifique._

En el viejo libro de recetas de su madre había encontrado lo que necesitaba. Con él supo qué debía comprar al ir al supermercado, donde requirió la ayuda de una de las dependientes del lugar pues muchos de los ingredientes eran desconocidos para él. Por suerte la mujer, quien creyó que él buscaba aquellos productos para su inexistente hermana, amablemente le ayudó, consiguiéndole fácilmente cada uno de los ingredientes.

Aunque realmente, esa había sido la parte sencilla. Ahora que se encontraba en la humilde cocina, intentando seguir la receta, había encontrado varios problemas. Las medidas estaban dadas por tazas. Sin tener medidor alguno, tuvo que depender del cálculo a través de la mirada, por lo que claramente las medidas no eran exactas. Además, en la receta se mencionaban términos con los que no estaba familiarizado, por lo que había tenido que recurrir a la lógica y aún a las meras conjeturas.

Pero la firmeza aún estaba presente, y el deseo de acercarse al niño ojiazul cada vez era más fuerte.

Añadiendo la esencia de vainilla, tal como indicaba la receta, la mezcló con el cacao y los demás ingredientes agregados con anterioridad. La mezcla había tomado una apariencia viscosa, por lo que imaginaba que no lo había hecho del todo mal.

_Dejar enfriar._

Tan pronto la mezcla pareció uniforme, miró los dos moldes que había encontrado en una de las gavetas, junto a otros utensilios de cocina. Uno de ellos era simple, un cuadrado sin diseño alguno. El otro… Sonrojándose ligeramente, tomó ese molde, que tenía forma de corazón. De mediano tamaño, la mezcla llenó justamente el molde, como si hubiera sido medida para caber exactamente dentro de aquella forma.

Por supuesto, ahora que había terminado, tenía que limpiar el desastre que había hecho en la cocina, antes de que su madre llegara.

-.-.-.-.-

Sosteniendo firmemente la pequeña caja blanca entre sus manos, entró al salón de clases. Por supuesto, el color rojo relucía por todo el lugar. Lazos rojos que decoraban las cajas de los más finos chocolates. Listones que amarraban las cajas de cristal verdadero, que albergaban los dulces más deliciosos y apetecibles. Entre todos aquellos regalos de gran lujo, se sintió completamente intimidado. Parecía que todas las niñas habían salido a comprar los mejores chocolates existentes en el mercado.

Por supuesto, al mirar hacia el escritorio del niño ojiazul, pudo notar que éste estaba abarrotado de distintas cajas de todo tamaño. Por suerte para él, el castaño aceptaba por simple cortesía todos los regalos que le entregaban. Aunque esta sería la primera vez que otro niño le daría un chocolate.

Suspirando profundamente, intentando calmar sus nervios que hacían que sus manos temblaran, y procurando que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido, se atrevió a acercarse. Aunque sentía temor, aún quería darle su regalo al ojiazul.

-¡Seto, feliz San Valentín!- Sin embargo, estando ya cerca del escritorio del castaño, una niña rubia de ojos claros se dirigió al ojiazul, presentándole una bella caja de cristal de tamaño grande, llena de chocolates de distintos sabores y formas. –Son chocolates Richart, rellenos con distintos sabores… fresa, almendra, mora…- Cuando la niña mencionó la marca, dejó de escuchar. De pronto, entendió que siquiera intentar darle el chocolate que había hecho era lo más tonto que podía hacer. Los chocolates que esa niña le estaba obsequiando al ojiazul eran los de la mejor, y más costosa, marca del mundo.

-Hn… gracias- Aunque el joven heredero agradeció el regalo, eran clara la indiferencia y la frialdad en su voz. Por supuesto, el menor solo lo hacía por cortesía, quizás para no hacer llorar a las niñas. Su rostro demostraba obvio fastidio, y ni siquiera se limitaba a mirar a quienes le ofrecían los regalos.

-¡Yo compré chocolates Delafee para ti, Seto! Están cubiertos con oro comestible y son hechos con el mejor chocolate suizo- Una caja negra, claramente lujosa, fue puesta sobre las demás. –Claramente estos son los mejores chocolates. Y por supuesto, solo mereces lo mejor- Dijo una niña de cabellos rojizos, con una sonrisa que pretendía timidez, quizás con el afán de llamar la atención del ojiazul.

-Eso es mentira. Los Richart son más costosos, por lo tanto son mejores- Inmediatamente, la niña rubia argumentó.

-Pero los míos tienen oro de 24 quilates- respondió la otra.

Resignándose completamente, el niño ojirubí caminó hacia su escritorio, sosteniendo aún la caja blanca de cartón entre sus manos.

¿Cómo podría competir con todos esos lujosos regalos? Ciertamente, Seto ni siquiera determinaría su insignificante regalo entre tantos chocolates que sin dudas debían ser deliciosos.

Sentándose en su escritorio, colocó la caja sobre el mismo, mirándola tristemente. Se veía ciertamente patética al lado de aquellas hermosas cajas. No se atrevía a entregarle tan humilde regalo al ojiazul. Quizás el castaño hasta se burlaría de él.

Y no creía poder soportar eso; no de parte de la persona que tanto le gustaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que este año ha sido igual que el anterior, señorito- Alejó la mirada de su casillero, cuando escuchó la voz de un hombre resonar por el desierto pasillo. Las clases ya habían terminado, y por supuesto, casi todos los estudiantes se habían retirado tan pronto como pudieron.

Para su sorpresa, miró salir al niño ojiazul de la clase. No había notado que el castaño aún no se había ido.

-Ya ni siquiera me molesto en no aceptar sus estúpidos regalos. Creo que simplemente no entienden que no me interesa- La sorpresa fue grande al escuchar las palabras del ojiazul. ¿Acaso no le gustaban aquellos hermosos regalos? Eran los mejores, y ciertamente los más costosos.

-¿Pero no debería sentirse halagado? Parece que tiene un gran grupo de admiradoras- El hombre, quien imaginaba era un sirviente, quizás el mayordomo del castaño, habló. Solo hasta que lo miró detenidamente notó la aterrante cantidad de cajas que cargaba entre sus brazos, que prácticamente no le dejaban ver por dónde caminaba.

-Hacen demasiado ruido y son molestas. No me interesa- Si al ojiazul no le habían gustado los regalos… ¿quizás podría darle el suyo? Tal vez no haría ninguna diferencia, pero si al castaño no le interesaba realmente, podía ser que ni siquiera intentara burlarse. Además, de verdad quería entregarle el chocolate. Aunque fuera rechazado, por lo menos el otro sabría lo que sentía. Eso sería suficiente para él.

Tomando entonces entre sus manos la caja que había dejado dentro de su casillero, tomó aire, preparándose mentalmente para lo que haría luego.

Y, dándose la vuelta hasta estar de frente al lugar donde se encontraba el ojiazul, habló con temblorosa voz.

-Kaiba- Al estar vacío el pasillo, su susurrante voz resonó por el lugar, llamando inmediatamente la atención del niño castaño.

Las piernas del ojirubí comenzaron a temblar, cuando los ojos azules del otro se enfocaron en él.

El castaño, haciendo una señal con su mano que le indicó al mayordomo que siguiera con su camino, esperó a que el niño que lo había llamado hablara.

El pequeño de ojos carmesí se acercó con pasos inseguros, sosteniendo fuertemente la caja que contenía el chocolate.

-Yo…- susurró, mordiéndose el labio por algunos segundos. –Quiero darte esto- Finalmente lo dijo, mientras le ofrecía la caja al castaño.

-¿Qué es eso?- Aunque la frialdad en la voz del ojiazul estaba presente, pudo notar rastros de curiosidad.

-Es un chocolate. Yo… quería darte uno para San Valentín- explicó.

-Hnn… ¿y qué es? ¿Suizo? ¿Francés?- No supo si aquello fue dicho con burla, pues era obvio que en tan humilde caja no podía estar un chocolate de gran marca.

-No,… yo lo hice- Hubo silencio, por tan solo unos momentos, que para él parecieron eternos.

Fue entonces cuando las manos frías del castaño sobre las suyas lo sobresaltaron. Pronto comprendió que el ojiazul estaba tomando la caja que le ofrecía. Inmediatamente la dejó ir, entregándola con facilidad.

Los nervios aumentaron cuando el castaño abrió la caja, y se atrevió a mirar el rostro del otro, pues quería ver su reacción.

Por unos segundos, pudo jurar que cierta calidez inundó las facciones del ojiazul, quien suspiró humorado al ver el humilde chocolate en forma de corazón.

Pero entonces, palabras frías.

-De verdad eres pobre…- Y con ello, el castaño se dio la vuelta, caminando sin más hacia la salida.

-.-.-.-.-

Entrando a su casa, no tardó ni cinco segundos en llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

-Yami, cariño, debo ir a trabajar. Pero te dejé comida en el horno- Exclamó su madre tan pronto lo escuchó llegar. La mujer pelirroja de semblante cansado, producto de los tres trabajos que tenía para poder mantenerse a sí misma y a su hijo, se asomó por la entrada de la cocina, para mirar al niño, quien le daba la espalda.

-Está bien. Gracias, mamá- Eso fue todo lo que el niño dijo, antes de entrar a su pequeña habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Inmediatamente, cuando se vio solo, se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a sollozar en silencio, recordando una y otra vez las últimas palabras del niño ojiazul.

Claramente el castaño lo había rechazado. Pero no imaginó que eso pudiera doler tanto.

-.-.-.-.-

El catorce de marzo llegó con rapidez. Un mes desde el día de San Valentín.

Después de lo sucedido ese día, había procurado dejar de pensar en el niño ojiazul. Aunque era difícil, no quería seguir atormentándose. Quería ver la situación positivamente. Al menos había tenido el valor de entregarle el chocolate al castaño. Seguramente el otro lo había desechado, pero le bastaba con saber que al menos no lo había hecho en un lugar donde él pudiera verlo.

Ese día era el Día Blanco. Según la tradición, los hombres que habían recibido chocolates debían de obsequiar algo a cambio. Todos los niños que habían recibido chocolates llegaron ese día con regalos de agradecimiento. Sin embargo, ya sabía que Seto llegaría con las manos vacías. El año anterior, a pesar de recibir chocolates por parte de casi todas las mujeres del salón, no había devuelto obsequio alguno.

Suspirando, intentó concentrarse en la tarea presente. Se encontraba frente a su casillero, sacando los libros que necesitaría para la primera clase de ese día.

-¿Escuchaste? Parece que Seto ha traído un regalo-

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién será la afortunada?-

-¿Quiere decir que… él ha encontrado a su Valentín?-

-¡Ay no, que envidia!-

La sorpresa se presentó cuando escuchó la conversación de algunas niñas que estaban cerca. Pero pronto, la sorpresa se convirtió en pesar. Si el ojiazul verdaderamente había traído un regalo para alguna de las niñas que le habían obsequiado chocolates, entonces ya no existía oportunidad alguna para él. Pero en realidad, ¿cuándo tuvo siquiera una oportunidad? No solo era de una clase social inferior, sino que era hombre. Era tonto pensar que alguien como Seto se fijaría en él. Dolía, pero debía afrontar la realidad.

Intentando detener las emociones, procedió a sacar el libro que necesitaba, y guardarlo en su mochila.

-¿Qué se supone que pretendías?- Pero se quedó completamente paralizado cuando escuchó claramente la voz de Seto a una corta distancia.

Por unos segundos se dijo a sí mismo que no era a él a quien el ojiazul le hablaba. Pero al mirar hacia la izquierda, y encontrarse con ojos azules que claramente lo miraban solo a él, estuvo cerca de quedar inmovilizado por el asombro.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?- Se atrevió a preguntar, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa y la confusión.

-Tu chocolate… ¿querías matarme? Esa cosa era casi tóxica- No supo entonces qué debía de sorprenderlo más, si las palabras del castaño, o el hecho de saber que éste realmente había comido su chocolate. Su mente, completamente en blanco, no supo cómo responder ante la situación.

-Yo… yo…- Intentó decir.

-No creas que por algo tan patético como ese adefesio culinario voy a molestarme en regalarte algo complejo- interrumpió el ojiazul, sus palabras pronunciadas con tono serio. Pero de alguna forma, podía percibirse una extraña calidez en ellas.

Y entonces, mostrando la mano que el niño ojirubí no había notado que mantenía escondida tras su espalda, fue revelado un objeto que dejó sin habla al menor.

Y el castaño, mostrando el dedo pulgar de la mano que tenía libre, el cual estaba cubierto por una venda adhesiva, continuó hablándole al atónito ojirubí.

-La corté esta mañana del jardín de la mansión, y una de las espinas me lastimó el dedo. Si hubiese elegido darte lo que tenía planeado desde el momento en que probé tu chocolate tóxico, que era un curso gratis de cocina, entonces no me habría cortado-

Incrédulo, sorprendido, y completamente sin habla. Así se encontraba el niño de ojos carmesí, mientras miraba la rosa roja que el ojiazul le ofrecía. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, y por algunos momentos se preguntó si el castaño solo intentaba burlarse de él.

-Si no la quieres, puedo tirarla a la basura- Inmediatamente, casi como un reflejo, le arrebató la rosa al ojiazul, sosteniéndola posteriormente con delicadeza entre sus dedos.

Fue al tenerla entre sus manos, que analizó finalmente que lo que estaba sucediendo era real. Y aunque intentó controlar las emociones, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Era difícil creer, después de pensar que el castaño lo había rechazado, que entre sus manos sostuviera un regalo del ojiazul. Un obsequio que representaba todo aquello que había querido.

Una mano en su mentón le obligó a alzar su rostro. Sus ojos carmesí se encontraron con los azules del otro. Y pudo verlo en ese momento, la misma calidez que creyó haber visto cuando el castaño abrió la caja y vio su chocolate.

-Tu chocolate es el peor que jamás he probado- Habló el más alto, acercando su rostro al del ojirubí. -Aunque por el contrario…- Cortó inmediatamente la distancia, uniendo sus labios con los del más bajo, quien se mantuvo inmóvil, completamente sorprendido y sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

El beso fue corto, y completamente inocente como solo podía provenir de dos niños. Pero significó todo para el menor de ojos carmesí.

-Tú eres bastante lindo- No escuchó las exclamaciones de los niños que miraban atónitos la escena frente a ellos. Lo único que parecía importante eran las palabras del castaños, su disimulada sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos azules.

No pudo contener por más tiempo las emociones.

E inmediatamente un dedo del castaño se paseó por debajo de su ojo, recogiendo la primera lágrima que dejó caer.

-.-.-.-.-

San Valentín. Un día como cualquier otro. Una tradición que en un inicio le pareció sin sentido.

Y sin embargo, ahora, cada catorce de febrero, recordaba ese día, hacía ya quince años. El primer chocolate que recibió del ojirubí. Y el primero que tuvo verdadero significado. Acostumbrado al lujo, era curioso que aquel chocolate mal hecho y de horrible sabor tuviera tanto valor.

-Seto…- Escuchando su nombre, miró hacia su regazo. Yami, _su _Yami, descansaba allí, recostado contra su pecho, sumido en el más profundo sueño; ambos reposando sobre la cama que ya habían compartido por varios años.

Habiendo dejado completamente la niñez, Yami, de ahora veintitrés años, se había convertido en un hermoso joven de exótica apariencia. Estando a su lado no podía pedir nada más. Desde aquel momento en que le entregó la rosa, ambos habían sido inseparables.

Mucho había cambiado desde entonces. Él había tomado el control del imperio empresarial de los Kaiba, y Yami estaba a punto de terminar su carrera de Medicina.

Y mirando hacia la mesita de noche, donde reposaba un tazón lleno de chocolates hechos por Yami, tomó uno. Con forma de corazón, y de un color café oscuro, le recordó aquel primer chocolate.

Y cuando lo comió, como déjà vu, un terrible sabor azucarado se expandió por toda su boca.

Al parecer existía algo que no había cambiado.

-Aún haces los peores chocolates que jamás he probado-

-.-.-.-

Magi: bueno, oficialmente esto fue una completa inspiración de momento. Estaba comiendo un chocolate, cuando de repente me vino la idea y tuve que escribirla. Ahora, por supuesto, ya no podré dormir porque tengo que terminar todo lo que tengo pendiente de la universidad T.T Aunque esto lo escribí bastante rápido, porque tenía que terminarlo antes de que se esfumara la inspiración, así que estoy consciente de que la narración no es asombrosa, pero la idea es que los deje con un dulce sabor… aunque no tan dulce como los chocolates tóxicos de Yami xD

Me basé más que todo en la celebración de San Valentín en Japón, donde existe también el Día Blanco o White's Day que es cuando los hombres devuelven el regalo a las mujeres.

Y me parece que por el momento eso sería todo.

Espero que les haya gustado ese one-shot n.n

Ja ne!


End file.
